The Demon Return
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Waktu lima tahun mungkin lama, tapi bagi seseorang, itu waktu yang relatif singkat.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Return**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, OC, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Suara musik mengalun lembut di dalam ruangan pesta kediaman Midleford. Tamu-tamu berjejalan di dalamnya, melakukan kegiatan yang beraneka ragam, mulai dari mengobrol di sudut ruangan sampai berdansa waltz di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Sementara itu, salah satu tuan rumah hanya duduk diam memperhatikan semua kegiatan dari pinggir ruangan.

Elizabeth Midleford bukanlah seorang _wallflower_, tentu saja. Dia cantik dan baik hati, seorang gadis yang ideal dan sudah pasti diinginkan setiap pria di Inggis. Hanya saja, hari ini secara terang-terangan dia menolak setiap tawaran para _gentleman_ yang mengajaknya berdansa.

"Haahhh,…" Lizzie, panggilan akrab untuk Elizabeth, menghela nafas. Ekspresi gadis yang biasanya ceria itu kini tampak muram, sama seperti beberapa keadaan tertentu selama lima tahun terakhir, tepatnya sejak tunangannya yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive menghilang dengan meninggalkan sebuah kertas yang isinya menyatakan bahwa dia sudah meninggal.

Iseng, Lizzie memandangi pintu masuk ruang pesta yang jaraknya begitu jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Menghibur diri dengan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja secara tiba-tiba orang yang selama ini dia cari dan ingin dia temui serta ditunggunya melangkahkan kaki melewati ambang pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

Sekilas, Lizzie melihat sekelebat bayangan orang lewat di depan pintu, membuatnya tiba-tiba berdiri dan menjatuhkan kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Kemudian, dia berlari menuju pintu tersebut, sama sekali tak peduli pada orang-orang yang ditabrak tubuh mungilnya itu.

Dan akhirnya, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang menhadap taman itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya menjelajah semua area yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya, mencari seseorang yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi, seorang pria yang cukup tinggi berambut kelabu dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup eyepatch. Dia juga memakai setelan mahal ala bangsawan berwarna hitam. Kalau dia memang tidak salah kira, orang yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi begitu mirip dengan Earl Ciel Phantomhive, tunangannya yang telah lama hilang.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Lizzie, membuat gadis itu spontan menoleh. Dan dilihatnya ibunya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Lizzie?" tanya Lady Midleford.

Lizzie tampak agak kecewa karena orang tersebut adalah ibunya, bukan Ciel seperti yang dia harapkan. "Ah, Ibu," ujar Lizzie. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya cari angin."

Ibunya menautkan alis bingung. "Kudengar dari para tamu kau berlari-lari menuju pintu seperti orang kesetanan."

Lizzie tersentak, dia lupa pada kemungkinan orang-orang di pesta akan mengatakan kelakuannya pada ibunya. "Ah, itu,.. aku hanya tidak tahan ingin muntah," kata Lizzie. "Kurasa aku minum terlalu banyak." Padahal Lizzie tak pernah meminum alkohol seteguk pun.

Awalnya Lady Midleford memandang putrinya curiga, namun akhirnya wanita itu mengangkata bahu ringan tanda tidak peduli. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau masuklah ke dalam, di luar sini sangat dingin."

Lizzie mengangguk. "Baik ibu," katanya. Lalu menuruti perkataan ibunya, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, dia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah taman sejenak, berharap Ciel akan berdiri disana sambil memandangnya. Kemudian, dia berjalan memasuki ruangan pesta, dan sosoknya menghilang seolah ditelan lautan manusia.

D.E.M.O.N

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengawasi Lizzie dari arah kegelapan taman. Sosok berpakaian hitam yang mengawasi Lizzie tadi mengangkat tangan untuk melepas eyepatch-nya. Sejujurnya, dia sudah tak membutuhkan benda itu, tapi terserah padanya kan jika masih ingin mengenakan benda kenang-kenangan tersebut.

"Sebastian!" panggil sosok berpakaian hitam tersebut. Dan dari arah kegelapan di belakang pemuda itu, seseorang muncul.

"Anda memanggil saya, young master?" tanya Sebastian.

Rupanya, Ciel-lah yang mengawasi Lizzie. Lizzie memang tidak salah lihat, memang Ciel yang dilihatnya di pintu masuk. "Ayo pergi," ujar Ciel singkat setelah melirik ke arah ruang pesta.

"Yes, My Lord," kata Sebastian. Kemudian, dalam sekejab mata, keduanya menghilang.

D.E.M.O.N

Ciel menggerutu sambil sesekali bersin. Walaupun sudah menjadi seorang Iblis, alergi Ciel terhadap kucing tidak hilang juga. Sementara itu, Sebastian dengan wajah sedih dan tidak rela meletakkan kucing-kucing yang baru dipungutnya di kardus temapt dia memungutnya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memungut kucing kan?" tegur Ciel dengan wajah kesal.

"Saya minta maaf, Young Master. Tapi, apakah anda tidak kasihan melihat hewan kecil tidak berdaya itu harus tinggal di bawah kolong jemabtan begini?"

"Tidak," jawab Ciel langsung dan tegas. "Melihat manusia di kolong jembatan saja aku tidak kasihan, apa lagi di kucing di kolong jembatan," ujar Ciel sadis, langsung menusuk perasaan Sebastian yang memang maniak kucing.

Lama keduanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Sebastian bertanya, "Kenapa Anda ingin kembali ke London, Young Master?"

Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan pandangan dingin. "Kau tak perlu tahu," katanya dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah dingin.

Betapa beruntungnya Sebastian, andai dia tadi tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu, saat ini dia pasti sudah dijadikan objek kejahilan Ciel sekarang. Ciel memang suka melihat Sebastian tidak berdaya, dan karena sekarang mereka sama-sama iblis, bukan tidak mungkin bagi Ciel untuk mengerjai Sebastian tiap hari.

"PENCURI!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring yang familiar terdengar oleh telinga Ciel yang peka. Walaupun sudah hampir lima tahun dia tak mendengar suara itu lagi, dia tahu bahwa suara itu adalah suara seseorang yang dulu sering memanggilnya dengan bersemangat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak Ciel, seorang pemuda berpakaian lusuh yang terlihat buru-buru. Kelihatannya dialah pencuri tersebut. "Minggir!" sergah si pencuri kasar. Kemudian, si pencuri itu kembali kabur.

Tak lama kemudian si pemilik suara sudah terlihat, berlari-lari melewati Ciel tanpa menyadari keberadaan pemuda iblis tersebut. Beberapa helaian rambut pirangnya yang terlepas dari gelungan berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika dia berlari, bercahaya karena tertimpa cahaya matahari ketika bayang-bayang gedung tak lagi menaungi. Dan Ciel hanya bisa memandangi punggung wanita itu ketika dia semakin menajuh.

"Sebastian," gumam Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Ternyata, walaupun dia tak lagi bisa memakan jiwa manusia, tanpa izin Ciel maksudnya, dia tetap bisa melihat hal yang menarik dari majikannya itu. Dan dengan nada percaya diri dia berkata, "Yes, My Lord." Detik berikutnya, sosok Sebastian sudah menghilang, lenyap, pergi dengan kecepatan yang tidak mungkin tertangkap oleh mata manusia biasa.

Ciel menatap sebentar ke arah langit kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku ini sedang apa sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian, dia kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota London, sendirian.

D.E.M.O.N

Seminggu berlalu sejak malam dia melihat sosok yang sepertinya adalah Ciel. Sejak saat itu dia selalu meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia hanyalah salah lihat, namun kejadian pencurian tadi siang berhasil menyangkal keyakinan dirinya.

Lizzie memang tak terlalu memperhatikan, dan dia pun tak seyakin seminggu yang lalu. Sosok yang dia lihat adalah sesosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi sekitar satu kepalan tangan darinya, matanya bukan berwarna biru melainkan merah darah. Tapi separuh wajah yang dilihat dari sudut pandang Lizzie itu langsung menyuruh otaknya mengakui bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah Ciel, tak peduli akan beberapa perbedaan mencolok antara pemuda itu dengan Ciel yang dikenalnya.

Satu bukti lagi adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Butler Ciel yang kharismatik dan serba bisa itu entah kenapa muncul di depannya, menolongnya menghadapi pencuri yang menodongkan pisau di depan Lizzie, dan tak mau mengakui bahwa dia memang Sebastian Michaelis. Lima tahun mungkin lama, tapi bagi Lizzie itu waktu yang relatif singkat, dan Lizzie ingat betul bagaimana sosok Sebastian dalam ingatannya, mirip sekali dengan pria yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi,.. Tuan Jeremiah, eh?" tanya Lizzie.

Sebastian/Jeremiah mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dimana Ciel?" lanjut Lizzie.

Sebastian/Jeremiah menautkan alis heran. "Apa maksud Nona? Siapa itu Ciel Phantomhive?" tanyanya dengan logat yang aneh, logat yang dia pelajari di salah satu negeri yang dia datangi.

Lizzie memutar bola matanya. Jujur, dia sedikit capek dengan hidupnya. Kalau disuruh memilih, dia akan memilih mati saat ini juga. Kehidupannya selama 18 tahun yang singkat ini tergolong membosankan sejak kepergian Ciel. Dia jadi tak tertarik dengan renda-renda atau pakaian yang mewah dan lucu. Dengan kata lain, Lizzie berubah hampir 180 derajat setelah Ciel menghilang.

"Haahh,... " Lizzie menghela nafas. "Aku mohon Sebastian. Tolong, katakan sejujurnya padaku, kemana kalian pergi, dan apa yang kalian lakukan selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi," pinta Lizzie. "Setidaknya, itu akan membuatku sedikit bersemangat.

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Nona, tapi saya benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang anda bicarakan," kata Sebastian.

Ingin sekali rasanya Lizzie menampar pria itu kemudian berlari sambil menangis ke kamarnya, bertingkah laku seperti anak umur 10 tahun yang egois. Ya, egois.

"Sudahlah Sebastian, dengan kau menyebutkan nama lengkap Ciel saja sudah membuktikan bahwa kau adalah Sebastian. Padahal aku tak merasa menyebutkan nama lengkap Ciel," ujar Lizzie sambil memijat keningnya, dia mulai pusing. Mungkin setelah sesi tanya-jawab ini selesai dia akan meminta pelayan membawakannya opium.

Sebastian hanya diam. "Maaf," katanya. "Saya benar-benar tidak bisa memberi tahu anda, karena tuan muda sama sekali tak menghendakinya. Sekali lagi, maaf."

Lizzie menghela nafas. "Pergilah kalau begitu. Beri tahu Ciel untuk menemuiku besok sore di taman kota. Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia datang."

Sebastian mengangguk. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya lirih. Kemudian, dalam kecepatan yang, seperti biasa, tidak dapat diikuti mata manusia, Sebastian menghilang, pergi, tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

D.E.M.O.N

Ciel mengintip Lizzie dari arah balik kaca jendela tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Dengan penglihatan yang melebihi penglihatan manusia biasa, Ciel tak perlu repot pergi ke taman kota untuk memantau keadaan Lizzie. Cukup mengawasi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Sebastian, hubungi tempat kediaman Midleford. Beritahu mereka untuk menyeret gadis itu pulang," perntah Ciel.

Sebastian mengerjakan perintah tanpa suara. Dia yang tadinya sedang di dapur untuk memasak sekarang sudah beralih tempat ke ruang baca untuk menulis surat, untuk dikirimkan ke Town House Midleford, dengan perantara burung merpati, tentu saja. Sesuai instruksi Ciel, dia benar-benar menulis untuk menyeret Lizzie pulang.

Ciel tak bergeming dari tempatnya, tetap emngawasi Lizzie yang juga tak bergeming dari tempatnya, tetap teguh menanti kedatangan seorang pemuda yang menjelma menjadi iblis, yang entah benar atau tidak, berdarah dingin. Tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh mata Ciel seseorang menegur Lizzie, tapi jelas itu bukan orang suruhan Midlefor, karena Sebastian belum juga mengirimkan surat tersebut. Ciel segera berbalik.

"Sebastian!" serunya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Ciel.

"Siapkan mantel dan eyepatchku," perintah Ciel. "Kita akan bersenang-senang sedikit."

Sebastian melengkungkan ujung bibirnya ke arah atas sedikit, membiarkan dirinya menunjukkan gigi taring yang menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai Iblis. "Yes, My Lord," katanya dengan ekspresi wajah licik dan senang.

Benarkah ini hanya sekedar senang-senang, My Lord? Batin Sebastian. Bukankah anda masih peduli terhadap masa lalu anda, My Lord?

D.E.M.O.N

"Lepaskan, Mr. August," kata Lizzie marah.

Mr. August, salah seorang bangsawan tak berguna yang hobi mabuk-mabukkan. Sejak awal bertemu, Lizzie membenci pria muda itu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia,… menjijikkan, tak lebih bermartabat dari pada hewan.

"Hehe,.. sudahlah Milady, biarkan saya mendekati anda," ujar August. Wajah pria itu memerah karena mabuk. "Siapa tahu saja kita cocok."

Lizzie menajamkan pandangan matanya, memandang August dengan pandangan muak. "Kau kira aku sudi, Mr. August?" tanya Lizzie. "Kalau bukan karena reputasi keluarga saya dan rasa kasihan saya pada anda, saya akan membuat anda tidak bisa bernafas saat ini juga Mr. August," ancam Lizzie.

"Wuu,… menakutkan. Hahahah,…" ejek August diikuti tawanya yang kelewat keras dan tak sama sekali tak cocok dengan gelar bangsawannya.

Mata Lizzie membelalak mendengar ejekan tersebut. "Anda meragukan saya, Sir?" tanya Lizzie.

Tawa August berhenti dan dia langsung bungkam begitu mendengar nada yang Lizzie gunakan. "Cih, kudengar kau anak yang ceria, ternyata kau cukup berbahaya," gumam August pelan.

"Pergilah anda sekarang," kata Lizzie dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Saya sedang menunggu seseorang saat ini. Saya sibuk."

Tanpa banyak kata, August berjalan menjauh.

"Ma, ma, apa yang sudah anda lakukan pada gadis itu, My Lord?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyumnya yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa bersimpati. "Anda sudah merubah seekor ikan koi menjadi hiu lho."

Ciel tak menanggapi, dia hanya menatap datar mantan tunangannya itu. Sepupunya tersayang. Orang dari masa lalunya yang berharga.

T B C

My First Fanfic in Fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Saya minta maaf kalau ada salah kata yang menyinggung, typo yang mengurangi kenyamanan membaca, dsb.

Mohon apresiasi dari readers sekalian.

Julie

17 oktober 2010


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon Return**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, OC, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Cih, sialan," pria jalanan itu mengumpat, disertai tendangan pada sebuah kaleng kosong yang bertengger di depan matanya, membuat kegaduhan ringan diantara kelompoknya. "Gadis itu berani benar membuat adikku masuk penjara!" katanya dengan marah.

"Bos, tenanglah dulu, sebaiknya kita pikirkan jalan terbaik untuk membuat adik bos bebas dari penjara," saran salah seorang anak buahnya.

Mereka adalah anggota penjahat kelas teri di daerah London. Pekerjaan mereka adalah mencuri juga merampok. Kalau dibandingkan dengan pengedar narkoba dan pembunuh yang berkeliaran bebas di kota London, mereka tidak ada apa-apanya memang, tapi tetap saja mereka adalah penjahat.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang saat tahu bahwa kaum aristocrat itu berhasil membuat adikku, adik laki-lakiku itu masuk penjara dengan begitu mudahnya?" Tanya bos itu dengan marah. "Walaupun kita hanya penjahat yang tinggal di selokan, kita jangan mau diremehkan!" bos itu kini menusuk-nusukkan jarinya pada dahi anak buahnya, yang memang lebih pendenk dari padanya. "Kita harus tunjukkan pada makhluk aristocrat yang sok kuasa itu bahwa kita tak bisa diadili secara sepihak, dikucilkan dan direndahkan seperti anjing."

Anak buahnya itu mengkeret ketakutan melihat teriakan marah bosnya yang besar dan kekar itu, sepertinya dia bisa saja kena hajar kalau berani berbicara lebih lanjut. "Ma-maafkan saya," ujarnya gemetaran.

Si bos memalingkan muka sambil berdecih pelan, di dalam otaknya kita berputar mencari 1001 cara untuk membalas dendam.

D.E.M.O.N

Simon August. Bangsawan muda tersebut memendam kekesalan pada Elizabeth Midleford. Gara-gara gadis itu, dia diusir dari sejumlah besar club-club mahal di London, dan terpaksa memuaskan nafsunya di pub dan bar-bar murahan di daerah London. Ayahnya, yang masih hidup dan memegang gelar bangsawan juga hak ahli warisnya, kini sedang mengusirnya keluar rumah untuk instropeksi diri gara-gara kemungkinan menjadikan keluarga Midleford sebagai musuh keluarga mereka.

BRAK

August membanting, tak bisa dikatakan membanting juga, hanya meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar dan tekanan yang kuat ke meja bar. Membuat si bartender yang sedari tadi melakukan kegiatan berselang-seling antara melayani tamu dan menggosok gelas berleher tinggi sampai mengkilat, memandangnya dengan pandangan heran dan bingung.

"Ada masalah, sir?" Tanya bartender itu tampak tertarik.

August mendesis pelan. Alcohol dalam jumlah banyak dan berlebihan membuatnya mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan. "Gadis itu,…" geramnya. "Dia dengan beraninya menolakku di tempat umum dan menjadikanku musuhnya. Mengancam akan membunuhku, kau percaya?"

Bartender itu menggeleng tak percaya. "Siapa yang akan menolak pria tampan seperti anda, Sir?" Tanya bartender itu lagi. Tapi dalam hati dia menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri, 'Semua orang yang waras akan menolak anda, sir. Anda memang tampan tapi moral anda rusak.'

August tertawa lepas dan keras, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika senang. "Hahaha,… aku suka padamu, bung," ujarnya. "Cuma kau yang mengerti aku. Ayahku saja sampai mengusirku gara-gara gadis bodoh itu. Ahahahaha,…"

Si bartender menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau anda pergi ke daerah timur? Kudengar disana juga ada sekelompok penjahat yang menaruh dendam pada salah satu makhluk perempuan aristocrat di daerah barat sana. Kupikir wanita itu dan wanita yang anda ceritakan itu adalah orang yang sama."

August tampak menimbang-nimbang pilihan. Dan dia langsung memesan _scotch_ ketika selesai dengan pikirannya dan sudah mengambil keputusan.

D.E.M.O.N

Hari ini malam natal, salju turun dan menumpuk di jalanan. Lizzie yang keluar untuk mencari hadiah natal untuk keluarganya terpisah di tengah jalan dari pendampingnya. Walaupun begitu, dia sama sekali tak panik, biasa saja, toh dia kan bukannya tak mengenal daerah London.

"Nona cantik disana, anda mau kue?" Tanya seorang pedagang tua di pinggir jalan. Wanita itu menjajakan makanan ringan yang hangat-hangat.

Lizzie, yang tak pernah mencicipi makanan seperti itu tentu saja langsung menunjukkan minat. "Wah, ini kelihatan enak," komentarnya.

Si wanita tua tertawa. "Ini hanya makanan biasa nona, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan makanan ala bangsawan yang menggiurkan," katanya. "Apakah nona sendirian di malam natal ini, tak bersama kekasihnya?"

Lizzie tertawa hambar mendengarnya. "Aku dulu punya tunangan, tapi dia sudah meninggal. Sampai sekarang aku melajang, belum juga mendapatkan calon suami di pasar perjodohan."

"Sayang sekali, padahal nona ini cantik sekali."

Lizzie tersipu. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan terjulur mengambil beberapa makanan dari gerobak milik si penjual. "Aku beli ini, berapa harganya?" Tanya orang itu.

Saat Lizzie menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu, Lizzie sama sekali tidak tampak kaget, dia hanya berkata, "Selamat malam Sebastian, dan selamat natal."

"Oh, nona Elizabeth," ujar Sebastian pura-pura kaget. "Selamat natal juga."

Lizzie mendengus. "Tak perlu pura-pura kaget, aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak kaget. Dasar muka penipu," ejek Lizzie. "Ah, nyonya, saya membeli ini dan ini ya, biar tuan hitam ini yang membayarnya," kata Lizzie pada si wanita penjual sambil mengambil beberapa jajanan kemudian langsung berbalik badan untuk berlalu.

"Eh? Eh? Nona Elizabeth? Saya tak membawa cukup uang," kata Sebastian sambil buru-buru membayar apa saja yang dia dan Lizzie beli. "Tuan muda bisa marah pada saya kalau tahu saya menghambur-hamburkan uang." Sebastian mengejar Lizzie.

Lizzie berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar kata 'Tuan muda'. "Kalau begitu akan kuganti, tapi kau harus mengajakku menemui Ciel oke?" katanya sambil mengacungkan makanan di depan wajah Sebastian, sebenarnya dia ingin mengacungkan jari telunjuk, hanya saja tangannya sedang dipakai untuk memegang makanan.

"Ah, mungkin Tuan muda akan lebih marah kalau saya mengajak anda menemuinya," tolak Sebastian dengan cepat.

Dengan sebelah tangan memegang bungkusan makanan, Lizzie bertolak pinggang. "Sebastian, kau cukup antarkan aku kesana, oke?" pintanya. "Kalau Ciel marah, biar aku saja yang tanggung mengerti?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Anda tak mengenal Tuan muda lebih baik dari pada saya," katanya.

Lizzie tak membantah pernyataan itu. Dia tetap pada posenya, tak bergerak untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Membiarkan percakapan dari ratusan orang disekitarnya dan Sebastian mengisi kekosongan obrolan antara mereka.

"Kau benar," kata Lizzie kemudian. "Ciel sudah meninggal. Tuan muda-mu bukanlah Ciel, benar kan? Aku cukup percaya pada kenyataan itu kan?" Lizzie tersenyum.

"Syukurlah anda mau mengerti, Nona," kata Sebastian lega. Tidak juga sih sepertinya, karena kalaupun Lizzie tak menyerah, dia bisa menyesatkan gadis bangsawan itu. Gampang saja lari dari kuntitan seorang manusia seperti Lizzie. "Bagaimana kalau saya antar pulang saja. Malam-malam begini tidak baik bagi seorang gadis bangsawan berkeliaran sendiri di London," tawar Sebastian.

Lizzie menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Sebastian. Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi," tambahnya skeptis.

Keduanya pun berpisah di tempat itu. Sebastian kembali ke tempat dirinya dan Ciel menginap, sedangkan Lizzie tentu saja kembali ke mansionnya. Apakah dia benar-benar sudah menyerah mencari Ciel? Entahlah. Sebelum sempat benar-benar memikirkan keinginannya itu lebih jauh, sebuah tangan membekap Lizzie, menyeretnya memasuki gang gelap dan sempit tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

D.E.M.O.N

Suara keributan pertengkaran dan sebuah rasa sakit-lah yang menyadarkan Lizzie dari tidurnya, atau lebih tepat dikatakan dari pingsannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tak tahu dimana dirinya berada, yang dia tahu hanyalah rasa sakit yang baru saja menghujam dadanya. Dan yang dia ingat hanyalah saat seorang asing menculiknya, kemudian memukul tengkuknya sampai pingsan saat Lizzie memberontak.

Ketika matanya terbuka, ketika dia sudah dapat melihat walaupun pandangannya begitu blur, yang terlihat hanyalah warna hitam dan merah. Ah, ralat, tepatnya kedua warna itu begitu mendominasi. Saat dia berusaha bangkit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, rasa sakit tak mengizinkannya.

Diliriknya dadanya untuk mengecek kenapa dadanya begitu sakit, dan yang dia lihat adalah sebuah pisau sudah menancap disana, berlumuran darah. Bukan panic, atau mengerang kesakitan, Lizzie hanya mengehela nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Dia sesungguhnya tak ingin mati sekarang, tapi kalau kematian sudah berada tepat di depan matanya, apa memangnya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghindar?

"Ciel," gumamnya lirih.

Di ujung kematian pun yang diingatnya hanya Ciel rupanya.

"Ya, Lizzie?" kemudian suara itu menjawab.

Lizzie tersenyum. "Kalaupun ini hanya ilusi aku sudah sangat senang. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ciel? Melihat orang mati itu tidak menyenangkan kan?"

"Aku sudah pernah mati," suara itu, yang menurut Lizzie adalah suara Ciel berkata. "Dan kau sendiri tak tampak seperti orang yang akan mati."

Lizzie tertawa sedikit tersendat. "Oh, jadi kau datang untuk ,… uhuk,… menjemputku?" tanyanya diselingi batuk darah.

"Tidak," jawab suara itu. "Aku datang untuk menolongmu. Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, walaupun permintaanmu itu adalah supaya kau bisa terus hidup."

"Aku tidak butuh." Mata beriris hijau itu terbuka, bertatapan dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah dari sesosok pemuda yang tadi tak ada disana. "Ah, ternyata memang kau," gumam Lizzie setelahnya. "Semua keinginanku sudah tercapai sepertinya. Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sekali lagi. Hanya itu. Aku bukan orang yang serakah kan?"

"Tidak Liz."

"Haha,… aku bahkan mendapat bonus mendengar suaramu dan mendengar bagaimana kau menyebut nama itu sekali lagi. Aku bahagia." Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari ujung mata Lizzie, bercampur jadi satu dengan darah yang tercecer di wajahnya. "Selamat malam Ciel, aku mengantuk sekali."

"Selamat malam Liz," sepasang tangan menyentuh dahi Lizzie, terus menetap disana sampai suara nafas tak lagi terdengar. "Have a nice dream, okay?"

Tempat itu gelap, sebuah reruntuhan tua, dengan banyak mayat tergelak disana. Seorang iblis berambut kelabu baru saja mengangkat satu di antaranya, satu-satunya tubuh seorang perempuan disana, kemudian meletakkan sebuah surat ucapan di tempat dimana tubuh sang perempuan terbaring tadinya. Dibalik rerimbunan, sebuah ukiran senyum terbentuk sadis ketika menatap bagaimana seorang iblis baru saja memeluk tubuh manusia dengan penuh kasih dan membawanya terbang pergi.

"Ah, ternyata aku tetap bisa menikmati hal semenarik ini ya," gumam sosok di balik rerimbunan itu. "Nah, aku harus kembali ke mansion sebelum tuan muda tahu aku membuntutinya." Sebuah sayap hitam tumbuh di punggung Sebastian, membawanya membumbung tinggi ke angkasa meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

Decembre, 25th 1894

Good night and have a nice dream

In memory

My Fiance, Elizabeth Midleford

OWARI

A/N : Selesai juga. Maaf sudah membuat para reader menunggu lama, itu pun kalau ada yang menunggu.

Ini bukan masalah review melainkan masalah saya yang tak ada semangat dan ide untuk melanjutkannya. Mereka menyebut ini Writer's block ya?

Yup, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. Terutama pada yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya :

**Nirmala Azalea Maurish**

**Hana 'natsu' phantomhive**

**TripleBFF**

**00 Ayuzawa. 00**

Maaf, dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu, tak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-persatu. Yang pasti, saya benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mohon apresiasi dari reader sekalian

Julie

29 Desember 2010


End file.
